The Adventures of the Koopalings (2004)
The adventures of the koopalings premiered in 2004 Production Company warner bros animation Episodes SEASON 1 The Koopalings first day(First appearence of Larry,Roy,Iggy,Morton,Susan,Cassie,Horace,Karma,Nick,Lemmy and Wendy) swept over a little respect for nick got no class today barging about hot tomatoes its great to be a hero dance the day away a koopaling halloween horace's gift keep all noises down lemmy gets exposed a koopaling christmas a koopaling valentine the koopalings get a job know your koopalings the koopalings hate susan Song: Its great to be a koopaling (included in know your koopalings) score one for the winners back home SEASON 2 a koopaling thanksgiving braceface Cassie (First appearence of Cassie with braces on) temper tantrum turndowns mommys little koopa kids larry and the beanstalk cassies lost bet chore wars run like an athlete tacos for sale a trip to the dentist the big race ludwigs addiction love is in the air home not alone funny and funnier wendys fear of lizards roy for mayor (Last appearance of Cassie with braces) SEASON 3 susan works it out(Return of Cassie without braces) allergic morton dont tell larry star struck good luck spilled chocolate injection day susan catches a cold the unshrinkable iggy koopa monkey see iggy doo cake masters Klass sleuths:X love picture perfect luck amock lights cameras music the koopalings space hopper FIELD TRIP!!!!!!!! hooray for lemmy seeing can be beliving cassie and the maiden heres a suprise pierced ears SEASON 4 going for the bingo a ditch in time i smell the worse wendy makes the confidence a clockwork ludwig buckets and rackets water we waiting for ROLLER COASTER!!!!!!! lemmy goes to chapel atlantis koopantlis a broken promise scaredy koopas the koopalings go to cooking camp SEASON 5 to paris p1 to paris p2 to paris p3 to paris p4 to paris p5 to paris p6 to paris p7 Roy makes the change TV time Koopalings playroom stupid hackers on main st a time to jump and slam you posted what in an instant fix morton bad in school SEASON 6 down at the graveyard karate warriors Susans sorrow the new tv americas wackiest home videos sparks from the wires when lightning strikes below the grounds AAAAAAAHHHH halloween down to the corner more thanksgiving madness koopalings at play WINTER!!!!!! The koopalings christmas eve opening presents medival koopas the koopalings new years eve happy new year eating spree diabetic larry barnyard fracas owning things up goldilocks and the three hairs bending the spells jeering down the slope a small problem for ludwig SEASON 7 advantages a fierce fight stomp this one coarse snack the koopaling caballeros(First appearance of Bilda,Gilda,and,Hilda) go buy a train enter:rosalina bye:rosalina a big hit tick tock clocks waterslides are awesome LOVE!!!! without stopping the craze(The second and last app of the birdie trio) donkey doughnuts camp larry brain freeze doctor iggy is here go west young koopalings susan and nick at bat karmas big day larry the hedgehen fanning the flames greater than it expects SEASON 8 koopa and the brain ludwig come back proving to be a better koopaling koopa girl talk the koopa kids play basketball the koopakids in the future ooh baby baby a fierce fight want a good bet pound of the monsters silents please koopa bath Vacationp1/vacationp2/vacationp3/vacationp4 apook tv follow that thief machinery for the sum homework for lemmy fear of flying all for one one for all fending off the sheep the statue of a discovery a koopaling finale(Last appearance of everyone) SEASON 9(2017) apook tv returns retro metro lemmy and the mean bruiser November hohember thanks for giving(Thanksgiving Day) hallway hassle(December 1,) the big game(December 11 ) Christmas(Christmas day ) labor sabor(December 31) Happy new year (Jan 1,2018) Retrieved from "http://boomerang-from-cartoon-network.wikia.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_the_Koopalings?oldid=14969"